The Return Sequel to Unexpected
by Nite Nite
Summary: Kurama comes home and finds that his mom is missing and a letter from Karasu and Midnight saying they have Hiei and his mother and will kil them if he doesn't arrive in time. Will he make it? KH if you don't like don't read.
1. A Letter

Karasu: Well its taken you long enough to bring us back!  
  
N.N: Before I forget you might want to read my story Unexpected before you read this since it is the sequel. And I'm sorry I have been busy with school, writers block, and other stories you know!  
  
Midnight: That and you've been a little lazy.  
  
N.N: Shut up!  
  
Midnight: Make me you pitiful excuse for a mixed breed!  
  
N.N: THAT'S IT! /attacks Midnight/  
  
Karasu: As those two battle it out I take it upon myself to do the disclaimer, she does not own anything besides my lover Midnight...I find that scary! OH and also pardon her grammar and stuff she's done the best she can.

Shori was on her way home from the store, she wanted to cook something nice for dinner so she went to the store to get a few things she needed. She was humming to herself as she walked and thinking of her son and wondering what he was doing. It was nearing evening time and she had decided to walk since it was such a nice day. As she made her way through the park she stopped. 

"I could have sworn I heard something," she thought to herself.

Thinking she was just hearing things she continued on but she didn't get very far.

"Now I know I'm not crazy there it is again," Shori said aloud.

Listening closer the sounds of someone crying out could be heard.

"Who ever it is seems like they're in pain," she said becoming worried.

Sitting her bags down she walked around a little further down the path to see if she could see anything. When she didn't she closed her eyes and focused. She zeroed in on the noise; it was coming from behind the bushes not far from where she was. Stepping into the vegetation Shori discovered a young man lying on his stomach whimpering in pain.

"Oh my are you all right?" she asked knelling beside the young man.

He slowly began to rise and the sound of twisted laughter was heard, "I've never been better," the man said.

A look of fear appeared on Shori's face and she tried to run. The young man laughed again at the woman's attempt to run away and toyed with her like a game of cat and mouse. He would jump out at her when she would least expect it and cause the poor woman to scream. Shori couldn't take any more and she felt dizzy, the last thing she saw were amethyst colored eyes.

(Kurama: I'm going to kill you if my mother is hurt. /glares/ N.N: /nervous smile/ )

Hiei was on his way to Kurama's house, he had just gotten back from a meeting with Mukuro. It was nothing of importance just to inform him that some demons were causing trouble in the Makai and he was to put an end to. 

"Stupid Mukuro," Hiei mumbled, "calling me away from my fox for something as idiotic as that, she could have taken care of that herself."

Pushing through the window he looked around Kurama's room.

"Hn looks like my fox did a little bit of rearranging," Hiei said.

He saw that Kurama was in bed. He had a pillow over his head and the blankets pulled over him as well.

"Hn crazy fox," Hiei said with a smirk.

Jumping on the bed and straddling his red head's hips he pulled the blankets and the pillow away.

"HEY your not Kurama," he yelled as he stared into brown eyes that shown with a sense of wickedness!

(Hiei: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS...who was that!? N.N: Hehe only I know...for now)

"Mother I'm home," Kurama called as he entered his house, "sorry the project Seta and I were working on took longer then expected."

Walking around the house he saw no sign of his mother and he figured she must be out with his stepfather or something. Running upstairs to his room he laid his things down and flopped on his bed.

"OWW," he said bolting up, when he looked down he saw that he had been poked in the back by an envelope.

The envelope was strange, it was a very dark blue and when he opened it up and took out the letter inside, its background was black and the lettering was red, as red as blood. Kurama's hands began to tremble as he read the letter:  
  
_Our dear Fox,  
  
How lovely it will be to see you again, you know we've missed you dearly. Did you think that you had seen the last of us? Sorry to disappoint you, come now our dear fox...we weren't going to let you get away from us so easily. We have the two you hold most dear to your heart. Follow the instructions below and get to the destination as quickly as you can. That's if you want to see them alive again!  
  
Love The Cat and the Crow_  
....................................................................................................................................

Sry if this chap. is a little short! Plz review!  
  
Karasu: Very soon we will have are pretty little redhead!  
  
Midnight: I know! Hey can we keep him as a pet!?!  
  
N.N: You two are weird you know that?  
  
K/M: Your just now figuring this out?  
  
N.N: Plz review.


	2. Meeting Ame

Karasu: Those two are still bickering so I take it upon myself to do this. She doesn't own Ame or anything else besides Midnight, which by the way did I tell you I find scary?

Kurama couldn't believe it, the demented couple was back and they had taken the two he held most dear to his heart. His mind, his heart, his very soul was quivering with so many emotions he nearly fainted. The minutes ticked by and Kurama slowly brought up the letter and reread it over and over and over again. Deciding he was wasting enough time, Kurama gathered a few seeds from his dresser and exited the house. As Kurama stepped through the portal he created he was greeted with the land he knew so well in his youko form.

"Ok lets see," Kurama said as he stopped and pulled out the letter, "Return to the place that you once knew and focus your scenes to find the ones you hold most true, everything is not as it may seem so be careful of the ones you may meet."

A look of confusion appeared on Kurama's face and he placed the note back in the pocket of his pants.

"Riddles, some of this note is in riddles, looks like their not gonna make this easy for me," Kurama said as he began to concentrate his senses. ................................................................................................................................  
  
...Ame's POV....  
  
I can feel him he's getting closer it's time for me to take action. Jumping from tree to tree I track down the target I was assigned to eliminate. But before I reach him I feel myself slip and fall toward the ground. Growling I stand up and begin to dust myself off, and that's when I feel arms wrapping around my waist.

"Well lookies what I knocked out the tree," a voice says in my ear.

I know it's a demon and judging by its spirit energy a very weak one. II want to have a little fun before I go on with my objective. I turn around and stare into the gray looking eyes of the demon. A smirk appears on my lips and I slowly step back and my fingers touch my lips. I wink at the demon and blow a kiss, the idiotic creature fails to notice the mist that flows within the kiss I blew and before he knows what hit him he's frozen. I walk up to him and tap him in the middle of his forehead and watch as he crumbles to the ground. I giggle at the site. Hmm, I hope he liked my Mist of Dreams, now its time for me to continue on. After what seemed like minutes but were merely seconds I spot him, he's kind of cute, the flowing flame hair, emerald orbs, and the figure is something I could drool over, which I'm doing now so I better stop, regaining my composure I pounce on my unsuspecting prey.  
  
....Ame's POV end....

..............................................................................................................................  
  
Something wasn't right, Kurama knew it he just didn't know what. Looking around he could have sworn he was being watched and he couldn't have been more right. He was flat on his back in an instant and when he glanced up he found himself staring into dark purple eyes. He jumped up and positioned himself into a fighting stance as he gazed at his attacker. She had long lavender hair with black highlights that came to her knees and was tied back in a low ponytail. Her attire was a dark purple kimono with a red dragon design and slits on both sides coming up to her lower hips.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kurama asked with an annoyed voice.

"The names Ame and I'm here to kill you," she replied.

"What?" Kurama shouted

"You heard me right," Ame said, "My mother and father have asked me to dispose of you."

Kurama's eyes went wide She couldn't mean Midnight and Karasu? Ame must have seen the shocked look in Kurama's face because she let out an amused laugh.

"Yes you know my mother and father quite well don't you Kurama?" Ame chuckled.

Kurama was speechless, when did this come about? He didn't recall Karasu having a lover at the Dark Tournament let alone a child. Ame sighed and her dark purple eyes narrowed, "Enough talk," Ame said and lunged at Kurama.

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and the fight was on. Ame was fast almost as fast as Hiei and this proved to give Kurama a difficult time blocking her moves. She had an excellent defense and as the fight went on she pulled out two daggers hidden within her hair. Kurama screamed when the daggers nearly decapitated him. She was strong and very skilled Karasu and Midnight had taught her well. She completed a back flip away from Kurama and shouted, Waters of Sorrow! Ame's hair began to float upward and ribbons of water shot out from nowhere wrapping themselves around Kurama's head trying to drown him. Kurama was taken off guard by this and was crippled on the ground. He tired to summon his energy but he couldn't soon he remained unmoving.

OH! What will happen now!? Plz review and you'll find out!  
  
Kurama: Nite Nite why are you trying to have her kill me and when did you two have a kid!?!  
  
Karasu/Midnight: Well...you'll find out later. Next chapter if you're a good fox and Nite gets enough reviews.

Kurama: /Growls/  
  
Nite Nite: Plz review.


	3. Explanations

...Ame's POV...  
  
I've done it, I've defeated the legendary bandit Youko Kurama! Ha he's not as tough as he was told to be. I called off my Water of Sorrow attack and bent down to touch the redheads check.

"Such an adorable thing I had to kill, he would have made an excellent slave for me," I thought.

Letting my guard down was not a good ideal because I was soon entangled in a web of vines.

"Damn it," I shouted as my feet began to leave the ground. I summoned my energy as to try to break free but for every vine I broke more appeared and took its place.

Escaping was impossible, summoning my energy wasn't working anymore, the vines most likely were keeping that from happening. When I glanced down I saw the fox's eyes pop open and look up at me, he didn't look to pleased. I gulped maybe trying to drown him wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just finished him off with my sword instead.  
  
Ame's POV end  
  
............................................................................................................

....Kurama's POV....  
  
I don't think I like this girl very much, she tells me she's the daughter of my two archenemies and then she tries to drown me! I had the vines lower Ame so she was eye level with me,

"Tell me something," I asked her, "how old are you?"

She didn't answer me; instead she just closed her eyes. Obviously this wasn't the right approach so I decided to take a different measure. The Youko inside of me thought of so many ways we could go about making her talk. But his ways were very barbaric and I didn't think there was such need to go that far but...if it came down to it to get back my mother and my lover then that's the way it would have to be. Nothing and I mean nothing was going to keep me from them. I walked and sat under the shade of a tree and had the vines restraining her dissolve away. She knew she was being released and I thought she would flee but instead she slowly walked over and sat beside me.

"I'm 16, but in my demon form I'm 217," she replied.

I looked at her strangely and she sighed heavily.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," she said, "from what my mother has told me I was created a little bit differently then a normal child would be created. My mother came from a very advanced tribe, the Catoas. Many people strived to obtain such a creature some even wanted to join the tribe. But that never happened the Catoas were a very strict group and would only allow the members of their tribe to mate outside their group for certain reasons. To join the Catoas was a very rare accomplishment. The tests and challenges that were put up were to hard for others who wanted to become a member were outrageously hard and many demons died trying. Their technology, and culture was something that was thought to never exist. The cat demons were a very rare breed. Using this to her advantage my mother and father sought to create themselves a child. Not wanting to wait for the child to grow they put some of their DNA into a special kind of machine. They then input all of the traits they wanted the child to have. It took about four days for the procedure to be complete and when this was done, I was the end result."  
  
Very interesting this was to me and I still wanted to know more.

"What's your demon form like?" I asked.

A flash of light blinded me and the light was burning my eyes. My eyes regained their focus and beside me no longer was Midnight but a cat/raven demon. This creature had long black and blue hair, eyes a mixture of violet and brown. She had black cat like ears on the top of her head and the tips were blue. Large fascinating wings were showing from her back. Her outfit was a black skirt that came to her knees and outlined with silver and the shirt looked something of a halter top/bra. She wore black boots and her nails had grown.

"I'm called Kitty in this form," she informed me.

"Amazing," I told her, I have another question for you, would you consider helping me?"

She looked at me for a second and slowly approached me. Looking down on me her eyes narrowed and she hissed at me.

"This isn't over fox when I regain strength your finished!" A blinding light began to emit from her body and I turned away when I looked back she was gone.

The Youko inside of me was begging to get out to go after the retreating demon girl and force her to tell where my two loved ones were being held. I tried to tell Youko that it was too late but he didn't like that answers. It took all I had to force him back down. I decide I had no more time or the tolerance to deal with Youko right now I had to find my mother and my lover Hiei. Nothing was going to keep me from them. I took the letter out from my pocket and started up my quest once again.

REVIEW PLZ!


	4. The Final Battle

/Kurama's Pov/

The castle was huge and gloomy looking. The way the towers cascaded into the sky of the Makai not to mention the black color of the castle and weird structure was a perfect place for those two creeps to hide. I pushed open the door and focused on trying to find Hiei's ki. It was faint but it was there...somewhere close to the tower on the left I saw outside. I sprinted his ki getting stronger as I got closer.

"I'm coming just hold on a little longer you two," I thought as I ran.

I stood outside a huge door that looked eerily familiar it had a raven intertwined with a cat. Pushing open the door I saw nothing but darkness so I stepped further into the room. Candles lit one by one as I ventured further and further into the darkness, I had my rose in hand ready to transform it at a moments notice. I stopped and the candles erupted like that of a volcano. I braced myself as I saw a glint of violet brown eyes.

"AME!" I shouted, "where are they?"

She stepped out from the shadows in her demon form and in her hands she was twirling two swords.

"You're never going to see them again Kurama because you aren't getting past me," she responded and took her fighting stance.

I charged my rose turning into the all so famous rose whip I have used to slay countless demons. Whip clashed against swords and I was doing my best not to let my emotions take over. In this state I wasn't faring well her demon form was a lot stronger and faster then my human form so I had to let Youko take over. I summoned what energy I had left to bring forth the legendary bandit.

"Ahh what a pretty little kitty I have to play with," Youko said as the transformation was completed and he looked at Ame.

She hissed at him and said her name was Kitty, Youko grinned.

"Yes a very playful kitty and quite the hooker I mean looker," Youko said.

That remark pissed Kitty off and she went on the attack again, she didn't stand a chance. Youko easily dogged her attacks and toyed with her for a while. You could feel the anger rising from Kitty as she and Youko battled. He had enough he wanted Hiei back as well as his mother. He jumped to the side and then connected with a kick to Kitty's back and sent her flying across the room. Then he summoned vines that wrapped around her neck, arms, legs, and wings and had them bring her closer to him.

"You'll take me to where they are now unless you want to lose your sexy hissing voice," Youko purred as he held his rose whip close to her throat.

She hissed at him again and began to tell him the location he desired.

"Oh but I'm done with you yet your coming with me," he said and he started walking the vines trailing behind him with the captured demon girl.

They walked through several hallways and a series of doors until they reached the main chamber. It looked like a torture chamber with various torture devices scattered across the room. Youko was not pleased and the images that ran through his mind made his blood boil with the desire to shed the blood of the raven and the cat.

"Karasu, Midnight get out here now and bring Shori and Hiei," Youko yelled his voice echoing through out the room, "if you don't your daughter will lets say met with an unfortunate end."

Footsteps were heard and the two emerged Karasu carrying Shori and Midnight cradling Hiei. They were both knocked out at the moment and didn't look very well.

"I swear if you did anything to them," Youko growled.

"Oh my dear Youko why would you think something like that?" Midnight said as she licked the top of Hiei's forehead.

Youko narrowed his eyes at that action and summoned his energy into the vines restraining Kitty to tighten and a strangled gasp was heard. Midnight became aware of her daughters predicament and hissed at Youko.

"What are you doing to my Ame?" She yelled.

"Now now love," Karasu responded, "she'll be alright she looks even more lovely when she's in agony."

"Now I propose a trade you give me back Hiei and Shori and I'll give you back your Ame in one piece instead of pieces," Youko suggested.

Midnight turned to Karasu with pleading eyes to hand them over. Though see may have been evil she would die before letting any harm be done to her kit.

"I don't think so Youko," Karasu said letting his hand run down Shori's cheek, "your mother is quite beautiful and I love to her voice when she screams in pain."

Youko growled again and this time the vines around Kitty's neck tightened so hard that she let out staggered breaths in order to breathe properly.

"KARASU!" Midnight yelled and threw Hiei over towards Youko, then turned to glare at her lover.

Hiei rolled and stopped near Youko's feet. He had been tortured for a while he could tell and tightened the vines around Kitty even tighter.

"MOTHER!" Kitty managed to gasp out, "help me!"

"Karasu give him Shori we can continue on with our plan another time I want my baby back," Midnight shouted at Karasu. 

He bent down and kissed Midnight on her lips and didn't show any signs of giving Shori up.

"If you won't do it I will," Midnight yelled and went to take Shori from his arms.

Karasu would have none of this, instead he moved to the side and positing Shori in one arm he took the other and rammed it through Midnight's back. The cat demons eyes winded in pain as she fell to her knees his hand still in her back. He got right in front of her and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"You know you look so beautiful when you suffer I can't wait to see the look on your face when you breath your last breath," he said and summoned his energy through out her body.

She was screaming as her body shook with undeniable pain until she gave out a chocked cry and collapsed into Karasu's hand lifeless her eyes frozen in the pain she died of.

He smilied and bent down to kiss the lifeless body that lay within his hand and began to tell her how beautiful she looked. Youko stood there horrified in disgust and Ame with a look of pain, fear, and disbelief at the scene that lay out before her. Soon she started screaming and thrashing about uncontrollably. Youko couldn't restrain her any longer she broke free with the power of rage. She spread her wings and flew at her father and tackled him into the wall. Shori flew from his arm and Midnight plopped on the ground. Youko immediately summoned a vine to grab Shori and bring her to him at once. The vine obeyed and he went and scooped up Hiei and kissed him lovingly on the lips. The wall that daughter and father went crashing into erupted with light and Kitty came shooting out of it and rolling across the floor. She stood up and you could see the anger burning inside her eyes.

"That's no way to treat your father," Karasu said emerging smiling at his daughter.

"Your not my father," she screamed, "you're a monster!"

Karasu laughed and approached Kitty, she shouted for him to stay away and jumped back.

"You know Ame dear I never really loved your mother she was just something that was going to help me get Kurama. Though she may have loved me that love didn't how you say...warm my heart. Yes I toyed with her all this time just so I could have my beloved red head. Now you my dear I adored you were so beautiful. The day you were born I just wanted to warp my hands around your throat and strangle you till you couldn't breath anymore. That would have been just amazing."

She had tears running down her face she was in absolute turmoil. She turned to Youko and with a slight smile told him to leave as fast as he could. Her body began to glow and her ki flared throughout the room. Vines sported from the floor and wrapped themselves around Karasu; he struggled to get free but to no avail. Kitty walked over to her father and whispered in his ear, "No matter what you'll always be my father and I'll always love you. Were going to go be with mom now. We'll all be a family again the three of us!"

Youko barely made it out of the castle before it exploded and when the smoke cleared nothing was left...nothing. Youko changed back into his human form and he gazed lovingly at the two people he had almost lost. Silently he prayed for Ame and picked up Hiei and Shori and headed home. He had used a mind erasing plant on Shori and one on Hiei. Shori was resting in her room while Hiei was comfortably secured in Kurama's arms in his bed. Kurama was humming softly waiting for Hiei to wake and he's patience paid off. He could feel Hiei squirm a little and yawn; he looked down and was graced with the pleasure of seeing those amber red eyes sleepily open.

"Kama," Hiei yawned out.

"Yes my fire baby," he said.

"I had the weirdest dream that I had come from the Makai to see you and ended up being captured by Karasu and his lover and a whole bunch of other stuff." Hiei said and snuggled deeper into his red heads chest.

"Well now quite an interesting dream," Kurama responded.

"Yea but that would never happen I wouldn't let such weak fools take me away from you" Hiei said.

"I agree Hiei because you wouldn't have to worry about that I wouldn't let them," Kurama said as he wrapped his arms tighter and possessively around Hiei.

The two stayed like that for a while until they both drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of each other's breathing and their heartbeats that harmonized as one.

..........................................The End...................................................

Karasu: You killed me.

N.N: No Ame killed you.

Ame: Baka dad.

Hiei: I don't care as long as you're away from my fox and me.

Karasu: Never!

Midnight's ghost: Can it mister you have so much explaining to do.

Karasu: heh....


End file.
